¿Error o acierto?
by Lovino Holt
Summary: Todo inicia en una fiesta, pasa a la habitación y terminan enlazados sin saber más que su nombre, ¿Todo habrá sido un gran error sin solución? o ¿Se convirtió el mejor que les pudo haber pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Notas de la autora: Esto es un omegaverse pero no me centro en eso, sino que es como un plus.

No hay quirks, son humanos comunes y corrientes.

Como All Might sera la figura paterna de Deku, a veces sera papá o cundo diga padres va a ser ese men e Inko.

Creo que es todo, espero lo disfruten y disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico.

-gracias, espero que al fin encentre pareja este idiota, si no va a acabar como la loca de los gatos- comentó entre risas el pelimorado

-ese serás tu, cariño- soltó la carcajada Monoma abrazando a su novio

Todos comenzaron a reír al imaginarse a tan peculiar pareja llena de gatos, después Ochako jalo a su amigo a un rincón pasándole unos anticonceptivos por si acaso, como si ella ya supiera algo o lo presintiera; el peliverde solo rió al ver la preocupación de su amiga, después de todo también era omega y ella no era una santa que digamos.

Iida llegó poco después con varios vasos de bebidas fosforescentes, sabía a refresco con vodka o tequila o algo raro, pero tenía mal sabor. En esa esquina empezaron a juntarse varios de sus amigos, Denki llego con un traje de lentejuelas amarillo y dorado que hacía que te dolieran los ojos por tanta luz que reflejaba, ese chico era un alfa que estudiaba ingeniería eléctrica, entendía la electricidad como si fuera parte de su ser; luego llego Kirishima y Bakugo, alfa y omega respectivamente, habían empezado a salir después de que Kirishima tuvo mucha paciencia y algunas quemaduras ya que Bakugo estudiaba gastronomía, llevaban años saliendo y aun no entendía como es que alguien había logrado domar a la bestia rubia.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Iida le dijo algo al oído a Ochako, la chica se sonrojo y asintió emocionada para después ver a Deku y desabrocharle otro botón. Deku no entendió nada, saco su teléfono y vio el mensaje de Shinsou de que pasaría la noche con Monoma en otro lado, el peliverde sonrió y mando varios emojis de una mano haciendo el símbolo de ok.

Fue una fracción de segundo en la que su vista se despegó de su teléfono y entrando por la puerta vio al chico más sexy y guapo que había visto en su vida. Su cabello de dos colores, alto pero no se veía con demasiados músculos, perfil tan bello que le parecía irreal y cuando su miradas se conectaron pudo percibir su heterocromia y una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo, pero lejos de disgustarle lo hacía ver más sexy.

-voy al baño- murmuro Deku a su amiga castaña

-no tardes, te quiero presentar a alguien- sonrió emocionada Ochako

El chico de pecas se dirigió al baño, necesitaba calmar su acelerado corazón y a su omega quien se removía inquieto después de ver al chico bicolor, pero no esperaba que alguien lo tomara por la cintura y entrara al baño junto con el cerrando la puerta con seguro, por un momento sintió miedo pero al notar un aroma a duraznos y manzanas no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suspiro por lo bien que olía la otra persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el peliverde se dio la vuelta encontró al chico bicolor viéndolo con sus ojos oscuros de deseo, ni siquiera se conocían, ni se habían visto en sus vidas pero sentían como una corriente electrica que los incitaba a acercarse y a perderse en la piel del otro.

Y en ese momento a Izuku no le pudo importar menos el no estar en su casa, ni el estar con un desconocido, atrajo al chico del cuello de su camisa y lo beso, el otro chico correspondió el beso tomando de la caderas al pecoso, ese beso no era ni tierno ni lento, literalmente se estaban comiendo la boca en el baño de la casa de su amiga mientras afuera todos estaban en la fiesta.

Los besos fueron dejando sus hinchados labios para pasar a recorrer la piel que tenían disponible; el chico bicolor mordía y dejaba pequeñas marca en el cuello del peliverde mientras este introducía sus manos en la camisa del otro chico tocando su espalda y notando que, efectivamente, tenía músculos pero no en demasía, solo bien definidos.

Ninguno estaba en sus cinco sentidos ni hacían las cosas que normalmente hacían, Izuku sabía que eso no se iba a quedar solo en unos simples besos por lo que tomo la mano del extraño y salió del baño corriendo esperando que ninguno de sus amigos los hubiera visto, recorrió la casa hasta una parte alejada del ruido y de la gente, era el área de las habitaciones, ahí saco la llave que le había dado Hagakure y se metió al cuarto de invitados volviendo a cerrarlo.

Esos segundos al bicolor le hicieron reaccionar momentáneamente, mínimo debía preguntar el nombre de aquel chico por lo que después de quitarse sus zapatos y calcetines y terminar acostado en la cama con un peliverde sentado en sus caderas decidió hacerlo.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntó mientras apreciaba la vista

-Izuku- murmuro el peliverde- ¿Y tú?- pregunto mientras desabotonaba lentamente su propia camisa

-Shōto- respondió justo antes de que su garganta se secara al ver esa imagen de pecado frente a el

Y solo necesitaban saber eso en esos momentos, los beso volvieron y con ellos vino la desnudes, hacia demasiado calor en la habitación aun y cuando afuera había empezado a llover, pero eso no disminuyo la fiesta que aún se oía a lo lejos. En esa habitación ambos chico se había olvidado de todo, de quienes eran más allá de esa cuatro paredes, de sus "clases", de sus amigos, de todo, en ese momento solo importaban ellos.

Izuku normalmente no era tan atrevido ni tan coqueto y menos desinhibido, pero el toque de las manos de Shōto se le hacía tan familiar que revelo como era en sus celos, cuando su madre y All Might lo dejaban solo esos días al mes, solo él y sus juguetes para adultos. Por otro lado Shōto jamás había hecho algo tan impulsivo como lo que hizo en ese momento, jamás se hubiera imaginado el estar besando a un completo extraño y a nada de tener sexo. En conclusión, ambos se sentían como si estuvieran en celo aunque no lo estuvieran, sus aromas habían salido y se mezclaban creando un aroma extasiando para los dos chicos en la cama.

Las manos de Shōto fueron a parar la trasero del chico de pecas sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo húmedo, sin avisar antes introdujo dos de sus dedos haciendo chillar de placer al chico sobre el, un sonido tan excitante que lo hizo ponerse más duro si es que se podía, sin tener necesidad de usar lubricante Izuku quedo totalmente preparado.

Ansioso y con ganas de ya tener dentro el duro miembro de Shōto bajo de sus caderas para buscar en su pantalón los condones que Shinsou siempre le ponía cada que salían de fiesta, que suerte que había metido una tira de tres condones por que dudaba que ambos quedaran satisfechos con una sola ronda.

En la cama Shōto pudo apreciar al bien formado cuerpo del pecoso, no era solo su aroma lo que lo excitaba de esa manera, su piel con cicatrices y cayos, sus músculos bien definidos, esos labios y oh esos ojos tan expresivos. Cuando Izuku volvió a la cama no se subió en las caderas del bicolor como lo había pensado este, si no que bajo hasta la altura de su miento y rompiendo con cuidado el empaque de un condón lo puso en sus labios y procedió a ponerlo en el miembro erecto de Shōto.

El heterocromatico jadeo y por un segundo cerro los ojos, tantas sensaciones en su necesitado pene y la húmeda y caliente cavidad del pecoso lo habían perder la cabeza pero ese era un show que no pensaba arderse por lo que abrió sus ojos viendo como el otro chico terminaba de poner el condón y se separaba de sus pene para verlo a los ojos como esperando una acción para que continuara.

Shōto se reincorporo más y lo atrajo de las mejillas, necesitaba besarlo y entrar en su estrecha entrada, pero el bicolor no era el único necesitado, Izuku sentís u entrada cada vez más húmeda y su miembro casi goteando por lo excitado que estaba y como si llevaran años haciendo aquello, Izuku se acomodó sobre el miembro del otro chico y este acomodo su pene en la entrada del pecoso, con un empujón el miembro del bicolor se hundió hasta el fondo del húmedo y excitado pecoso.

Los labios de Izuku se separaron de los de Shōto para poder sostenerse de su pecho y empezara sur y bajar sin dejar de gemir y sentir como era llenado, sus ojos lagrimeaban por lo bien que se sentía e impedían que pudiera ver bien el rostro de placer de su acompañante. Pero en realidad Shōto no podía ver todos, eran tantas sensaciones y era tan placentero que había momentos en los que cerraba sus ojos y solo embestía, las manos de Shōto fueron a parar a alas caderas del pecoso ayudándolo a subir y bajar notando como aumentaba el ritmo.

En la habitación se oían los gemidos de ambos y el sonido de sus pieles chocar junto con algunos sonidos de la cama y las sabanas, ninguno poda hablar bien, solo gemían sus nombres y palabras de apuración pero no había frases coherentes en ese momento.

Cuando sintieron que no podían más, Izuku araño los pectorales de Shōto al sentir su orgasmo llegar produciendo así el orgasmo del alfa bajo el, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta había terminado anudando dentro del peliverde quien en lugar de quejarse del dolor parecía disfrutarlo un poco más.

Se quedaron unos minutos en la misma posición, Shōto acariciaba con vehemencia el cuerpo de Izuku murmurando lo sexy que era, después de que el nudo se deshiciera al fin se separaron, Izuku cayó en la cama al lado de Shōto quien se quitó el preservativo y después de hacer un nudo lo tiro al lado de la cama, ya después lo tiraría en el bote de basura.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero su tranquilidad no les duro mucho, cuando se sintieron recuperados volvieron a lanzarse en una pelea de lenguas y en ver qué posición quedaban, después de besos, mordidas y gruñidos de placer Izuku quedo en cuarto sintiendo como su entrada era penetrada por la lengua de Shōto, jamás había creído que los besos negros fueran tan placenteros, pero dudaba que después de ese chico alguien lo llevara al cielo solo con su boca.

Cuando Shōto quedo saciado del dulce lubricante natural de su compañero abrió otro condón y lo puso con cuidado, se froto un poco con la entrada de Izuku viendo con morbo como se abría y cerraba esperando que entrara, Izuku sintió un golpe en su trasero y luego la embestida que hizo que el pene de Shōto tocara su próstata y lo hiciere arquear la espalda viendo lucecitas tras sus parpados.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse en sincronía aumentando cada vez más el ritmo, entre besos por la espalda de Izuku, Shōto llego a su cuello, sintió sus encías dolerle al sestar tan cerca del lugar de la marca, esa piel ligeramente tostada lo llamaba tanto como un plato de soba frio.

Pero era día de perder la cordura, Izuku movió un poco más su caderas e hizo su cabeza a un lado dejando parte de sus cuello libre.

-márcame Shōto- hablo el pecoso viéndolo de reojo con unos ojos brillantes y obscuros

-solo si tú también lo haces- murmuro el bicolor besando el lugar de la marca

-después de esta ronda, ahora ya eta demasiado hinchado el nudo- y a Izuku le sorprendió formar una frase coherente dentro de tanta excitación

-a la siguiente entonces Izuku- sonrió el alfa separándose para tomarlo de las caderas y separar un poco sus nalgas logrando meter hasta su nudo en el pecoso

Cando Izuku se sintió lleno supo que no faltaba casi nada para que se corrieran y lo marcara, en ese momento quería ser marcado por el otro chico, lo ansiaba y se había olvidado por completo que era un desconocido, un desconocido que lo ponía demasiado.

La marca se hacía mordiendo la glándula del omega, pero el omega no es el único que tiene marca, también el alfa la tiene, en su nudo y si el omega mordía su glándula solo podría anudar con su omega, con nadie más.

Y esa exclusividad era la que ninguno veía por la excitación y no podía importarles menos. Entre embestidas, gritos y manos apretando las sabanas, llego el momento, Izuku sintió los dientes de Shōto en su cuello y justo cuando los hundió haciendo correr pequeños hilos de sangre, el orgasmo los golpeo, Shōto intento no cerrar su mandíbula por completo ya que el placer había sido demasiado pero Izuku también intentaba no moverse por el nudo.

Cuando Shōto dejo el cuello libre del peliverde noto su mordida en el cuello del otro chico y le dio tanto orgullo, tenía omega, y era un omega bellísimo, después de besar el área lastimada terminaron acomodándose en cucharita a esperar que el nudo se deshinchara y de paso intentar comprender las nuevas sensaciones, Shōto sentía de algún manera a Izuku y el peliverde sentía a al alfa.

Cuando el nudo se deshincho pasaron largo minutos y tardaron un poco mas para que volvieran a empezar a excitarse, no sabían ni qué hora era, ni si la fiesta seguía o no, o si sus amigos estaban preocupados por su desaparición, solo sabían de la persona frente suyo.

Antes de que el nudo empezara a hincharse mas Izuku bajo por el torso del otro dejando besos y mordidas hasta llegar al creciente nudo, después de ver los ojos heterocromaticos lamió la zona y mordió, para Izuku fue como una explosión dentro de sí, ahora si sentir por completo a Shōto y no podía gustarle más, al bicolor le dolió pero el oral que le hizo Izuku después de eso hizo que se olvidara de algún dolor. Esa última ronda fue más lenta, más romántica y más cercana a hacer el amor a solo hacerlo por placer. Y así fue como los tres condones e reserva quedaron en el piso y los dos chicos acurrucados en la cama dormidos como osos después de tanta acción.


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana llego y Hagakure tuvo que informar a sus amigos que Izuku estaba en la habitación de invitados pero no les dijo que su aroma ahí no era el único, aviso a la madre de su amigo y a All Might quien le contesto que le diera a Izuku que tenía que hablar con él.

Dentro de la habitación Izuku despertó sintiendo un calor y aroma agradables, se acurruco más hacia aquello y abrió lentamente sus ojos viendo un bien trabajado pecho, cerró los ojos suspirando y los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como soldaditos. Se sonrojo pero ya no era un niño como para salir huyendo, además de tener que hablar lo de las marcas, eso si había sido una tontería que no bebieron de haber cometido.

-no te preocupes, solo cálmate- murmuro un adormilado Shōto al ser despertado por una sensación de impaciencia en su pecho

-lo lamento Shōto pero ahora somos pareja y no sé qué hacer con toda mi vida- murmuro Izuku separándose un poco del chico

-te vas a ir a vivir conmigo, vamos a conocernos más y asegurarnos de que no solo nos atraemos en la cama- y con eso Shōto abrió los ojos quedando bocarriba viendo el techo

-pero ¿y si solo tenemos química en la cama? Esto no se puede deshacer y…- las palabras quedaron ele aire al oír la melodiosa risa de Shōto

-ten fe en el futuro Izuku, ¿acaso no quieres que esto funcione?- pregunto el bicolor viéndolo

-claro que quiero, idiota- suspiro y se quedó tendido viendo el techo junto a su ahora pareja

-mi nombre completo es Shōto Todoroki, estudio enfermería, mi mamá quemo mi rostro en un arranque de enojo hacia mi parecido con mi padre, tengo tres hermanos mayores y sí, mi padre es Endeavor- relato Shōto calmadamente

-estamos en problemas más graves entonces- murmuro preocupado Izuku- soy Izuku Midoriya, acabo de terminar medicina general, pedí mi pase a la especialidad de ortopedia, me he roto muchos huesos, mi padre no biológico ni esposo de mi mama es All Might- contó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano contraía que se encontraba bajo las sabanas

-sí que metimos la pata hasta el fondo- suspiro el bicolor

Sus padres eran rivales, Endeavor odiaba ser la segunda opción de doctor después de All Might, el quería que su hijo estudiara medicina pero decidió irse mejor por la profesión e su madre, enfermería y así estaban enojados.

-¿cómo es que viniste a la fiesta si jamás te había visto en alguna de Hagakure?- preguntó curioso Izuku moviéndose y acostándose sobre el bicolor sin intenciones de nada, solo de verse y hablar

-mi hermana se acaba de comprometer con el hermano de Iida, conozco a Iida y a su novia dese hace como una semana, ayer Ochako me dijo que tenía que venir a una fiesta porque me presentaría alguien pero ya ni llegue a verla- sonrió Shōto abrazando al pecoso- te vi a ti y no pude evitar seguirte

-no solo me seguiste- rió levemente el peliverde sintiendo sus mejillas rojas

-en mi defensa tú me besaste primero- soltó una risa el chico bicolor

Se besaron lentamente hasta que la puerta fue abierta de un portazo por Hagakure quien ya quería informar a todos quien era el afortunado que había pasado la noche con su brócoli, estaba en llamada grupal con sus amigos, obviamente no estaban los padres de su amigo. La cámara del celular de la chica fue a dar a la cama y prendió la luz del cuarto revelando al pequeño pecoso muy acomodado encima de Todoroki.

Ochako grito e hizo que el peliverde se escondiera en las sabanas, ahora ya no tenía dignidad, Shōto se quedó quieto pero disimuladamente subió la sabana para cubrirse por completo.

-ya lo sabemos todos, ahora los dejare solos de nuevo- hablo Hagakure y salió del cuarto con un sonrojo

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Todoroki metiéndose en las sabanas viendo a su novio

-no me queda dignidad- dijo dramáticamente el peliverde

-no eres el único, ahora tenemos que bañarnos y salir de aquí, tenemos que avisarles a tus padres de la marca- aviso Todoroki dejando un beso en la nariz el pecoso

-y a los tuyos- respondió Deku

Salieron de la cama y se bañaron entre comentario por las marcas en sus cuerpos, no eran pocas y algunas dolían, habían sido demasiado salvajes la noche anterior.

Hagakure le aviso a Deku que All Might quería verlo con urgencia y el brócoli salió corriendo tomando la mano de Todoroki, antes de desaparecer por la puerta le grito a Hagakure que el regresaría a acomodar la habitación.

Todoroki no sabía cómo es que se chico tenía tanta energía, llegaron corriendo un complejo de apartamentos y subieron al último piso, el legendario All Might les abrió e Izuku se hecho a sus brazos abrazándolo como si llevaran años sin verse.

-no te enojes, Toshi- dijo un muy nervioso pecoso

-¿qué hicieron?- pregunto viendo al joven alfa frente a él, era el hijo de Endeavor

-estamos enlazados- anuncio Todoroki- no lo obligue a nada ni el me obligo, ambos quisimos- completo el bicolor

-no sabía que se conocían- y con eso el rubio separo a su casi hijo de sus brazos- habla Izuku

-todo paso ayer en la fiesta de Hagakure, no nos conociamos…aun no nos conocemos bien- murmuro tímidamente le peliverde

-y ya están enlazados, si se arrepientes después no podrán separase- los miro con reproche el rubio

-estamos conscientes de eso señor, tal vez fue un error pero jamás había sentido tantas cosas como con Izuku- hablo Todoroki manteniendo su semblante serio

-¿tu padre sabe?- preguntó el rubio sentándose en el sillón

-no señor, venimos corriendo hacia aquí, pero no me importa que diga el, si no le gusta no es mi problema, tengo dinero que he ahorrado trabajando y un departamento propio- hablo el bicolor abrazado a Izuku quien sabía que estaba nervioso

-perdón Toshi- dijo en voz baja Deku sin poder ver a los ojos al rubio

-no te disculpes Izu, fue su decisión y ni siquiera pienses que me estas decepcionando. No tienes 15 años y sabes mejor que nadie las consecuencias de su enlazamiento- el rubio acaricio los rebeldes cabellos del chico- no me opongo a nada, si quieren ayuda pueden recurrir a mi- sonrió el mayor haciendo que ambos se tranquilizaran

-gracias, gracias- sonrió con los ojos llorosos Izuku

-vea decirle a tu madre, ella si va a gritar- los advirtió y el peliverde asintió

Después de un abrazo cariñoso por parte del peliverde, Shōto solo hizo una reverencia. Realmente era extraño no sentir todo el aroma de su pupilo, pero su nuevo aroma no le molestaba en absoluto, se sentía que aquellos dos estaban destinado a estar juntos, antes o después pero terminarían juntos.

Izuku iba nerviosísimo hacia su casa, Todoroki no sabía bien como clamarlo pero quería hacerlo, quería darle esa confianza a su novio para enfrentar a su madre y, si todo iba bien, a Endeavor también. Después de un corto viaje en tren llegaron a la casa del peliverde, este tomo con fuerza la mano de su pareja y toco el timbre esperando que su madre estuviera en casa.

Cuando la peliverde abrió la puerta le fue imposible el notar como el aroma de su querido y único hijo había cambiado y el aroma del chico al lado de su niño, quiso llorar, quiso maldecir al chico al lado de su pequeño por haberle quitado su inocencia y además haberlo marcado. Quiso darle un golpe a su hijo por no haberle informado que tenía pareja, por no haberla ni prevenido de todo lo que estaban a punto de decirle esos dos.

-pasen- dijo Inko suspirando

-hola ma- saludo el pecoso queriendo salir corriendo

-hablen ya los dos, por favor- pidió la señora dejándose caer en el sillón y apretando la tela de su falda

Entre los dos le contaron lo mejor que pudieron toda la situación, censuraron todo lo que había pasado dentro del cuarto pero si le dijeron que habían usado protección y que ambos estaban conscientes de no querer hijos en ese momento.

Inko no pudo evitar llora, su hijo único ya no era solo de ella, ya no pasaría con ella todos sus días libres, y eso la hacía feliz porque al fin era independiente pero la tristeza era mayor. Izuku se levantó y abrazo a su madre llorando con ella, le dolía verla llorar y más si era por su culpa, y sin saber por qué empezó a disculparse como si hubiera cometido el mayor crimen en la historia.

Todoroki solo podía apretar su mandíbula, sentía el dolor de Izuku como si fuera propio y además se sentía mal de ver a su suegra de esa forma gracias a lo que ambos habían hecho en una noche de calor.

Entre sollozos ambos peliverdes terminaron diciendo que no debían perdonarse nada, Inko fue al baño a arreglarse dejando a Izuku abrazado a su novio acariciando su espalda mientras lo dejaba seguir llorando, cuando volvió, su hijo estaba más calmado y sabía que Shōto quería hablar con ella.

-prometo cuidarlo señora Midoriya, ambos seguiremos estudiando y aquí tiene la dirección de mi departamento, vamos a vivir ahí por ser mas grande, puede ir cuando quiera- hablo el bicolor pasándole un papel con la dirección y su teléfono tanto el de casa como el celular.

-muchas gracias Shōto- sonrió encantada Inko, no creía que hubiera alfa más adecuado ara su hijo como aquel que en esos momentos aun lo abrazaba sin siquiera haberse molestado por verlo llorar

Desayunaron los tres juntos entre platicas de sus familias, Inko se despidió de los chicos viendo a su hijo feliz, tanto como llevaba años sin hacerlo.

Izuku vivía cerca del campus, rentaba el pequeño departamento y ahora tendría que vaciarlo antes de que aprobaran su entrada a ortopedia, pero aun hacía falta el anuncio. Comieron en ese pequeño departamento con un silencio cómodo que ninguno quiso romper, Izuku resignado termino haciendo llamada grupal con sus amigos, conto todo lo que pudo y al final Shōto entro en la videollamada como novio oficial del peliverde.

Cuando acabo la llamada y todos les dieron las felicitaciones Ochako e Iida decidieron hablar con ellos solos.

-quería presentarlos en la fiesta- dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero

-pues hicimos más que presentarnos- rió el peliverde con las mejillas rojas

-lo sé, se les nota- comento feliz la chica

-Tenya, ¿sabes si Fuyumi esta con mi madre?- pregunto Todoroki a al peliazul

-lo último que me dijo mi hermano es que Fuyumi iba a hablar con todos los Todoroki en su casa sobre la boda, creí que irías- menciono el chico de lentes algo extrañado

-tengo que llamarle, nos vemos chicos- y con eso el bicolor se alejo para poder llamar a su hermana olvidadiza

Mientras tanto Deku empezó a contar todo lo que podía y le preguntaba su extremadamente curiosa mejor amiga, después hablo con Shinsou quien le grito por ser tan irresponsable, se enojó con el pero al final de la llamada le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara no dudara en hablare y que se disculpaba por esas palabras hirientes.

Fuyumi contesto el teléfono y se disculpó por haberlo olvidado, Shōto suspiro negando, su hermana era así de detraída pero se enteró que toda su familia estaba en casa y le recordó que su padre había estado intentando llevarse bien con él, que no lo rechazara si intentaba redireccionarse. Shōto suspiro y le dijo que no dejara que nadie saliera de ahí, que tenía que anunciar algo muy importante.

Y antes de que Izuku empezara a ver que iba a cenar le dijo que lo acompañara a su casa, el peliverde estaba cansado física y mentalmente, muchos anuncios en un día. Llegaron a la casa de los Todoroki y antes de entrar Izuku detuvo a su novio, lo beso y tomo su mano con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía.

Al entrar todos estaban en la sala, se sorprendieron al no ver solo a Shōto, sino también a un chico tímido a su lado. Endeavor abrió la boca sorprendido, aquel chico era el pupilo de All Might y justamente sus aromas estaban mezclados, quería quejarse, gritarles, incendiar su casa pero en lugar de eso solo cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse.

-estamos enlazados, el es Izuku Midoriya y a partir de la siguiente semana o si podemos antes estaremos viviendo juntos en mi departamento- anuncio el Todoroki menor

-que sorpresa hermanito- murmuro Natsuo sonriendo

-lo sé- sonrió Shōto sorprendiendo a toda su familia, Shōto era el más serio de todos y el verlo sonriendo tan calmadamente se les hacía tan raro

-familia Todoroki prometo cuidar bien de Shōto, quererlo y estar con él en cualquier situación, Endeavor, dijo Enji y Rei permítanme estar con su hijo- el peliverde lo dijo todo entre tartamudeos

-Izuku, puedes estar con Shōto si eso es lo que los hace felices- sonrió la madre de Shōto tranquilamente

-que permiso vienes a pedir si ya están enlazados- rechisto Endeavor

Todos voltearon a verlo con caras de molestia pero nade espero que Midoriya le hiciera una reverencia temblando.

-sé que tal vez no le parezca adecuado para su hijo o que soy poca cosa pero no se preocupe que yo amo a Shōto y estaré junto a el pase lo que pase- le dijo antes de levantarse y verlo directo a los ojos

-ya lo veremos- murmuro serio Enji

En realidad le había sorprendido que el tierno Izuku que siempre veía en el hospital junto a All Might lo enfrentara a pesar de temblar como hoja, le agradaba de alguna manera rara ese chico y sabía que si impulsaba a Shōto ambos podían ser un excelente equipo.

Fuyumi termino haciendo la cena junto a Toya, después se despidieron los menores alegando que tenían que planear toda una mudanza, llegaron al departamento de Midoriya cansados, después de un baño rápido terminaron acurrucados en la cama, esa noche durmieron sin hacer nada más


	5. Chapter 5

En esa semana sus amigos se ayudaron al brócoli a empacar y a mudarse. El departamento de Shōto no estaba lejos del campus, algunos minutos mas lejos que si departamento pero si era considerablemente más grande, había dos habitaciones y el bicolor le dio una habitación para él solo, no dormiría ahí pero sabía que necesitaba su espacio.

Ochako no sabía de donde había salido aquel alfa, era como el ser perfecto, y más para su querido amigo. Izuku se quedó toda una noche acomodando unas cosas y haciendo más familiar ese cuarto, en la madrugada un adormilado Shōto fue a jalarlo a la ama ya que no podía dormir bien.

Su mamá y Toshinori conocieron el departamento en el que hora seria su hogar e Inko dio el visto bueno, Toshinori llevo una planta como regalo y les deseo suerte en lo que seguiría en su vidas. Shinsou mando un pequeño mensaje a Shōto advirtiendo de pequeñas manías de su pecoso amigo y algunas recomendaciones sobre qué no hacer y que si hacer.

La autorización para la entrada a la especialidad de Ortopedia le fue otorgada al peliverde quien no dudo en gritárselo a los cuatro vientos e ir corriendo al hospital para avisarle a su papá, entró corriendo y al doblar l esquina estuvo a punto de gritare peros e detuvo al verlo habar muy animado con alguien más, era un hombre como de su misma edad, muy delgado y con lentes, llevaba traje y su brazo derecho estaba vendado. Decidió esconderse un poco más y ver qué pasaba, era raro que Toshinori estuviera hablando con alguien más en su horas de trabajo y aún más raro que se viera tan interesado en alguien más.

Cuando se despidieron al fin Izuku pudo salir d su escondite y llegar gritando que había sido aceptado, Toshinori se laegro tanto que lo cargo y dio vueltas con el como si fuera un niño, lo invito a comer y le compro un pedazo de pastel como regalo por haber sido aceptado.

-¿quién era ese señor con quien hablabas?- pregunto Izuku con las mejillas llenas de chocolate

-un paciente, se lastimo el brazo cuando cayó por las escaleras, no se rompió nada, solo había raspones, se llama sir Nighteye y nos gustan las mismas películas de acción y de ciencia ficción- dijo un emocionado rubio

-pueden quedar para ver un maratón de Star Trek o Star Wars- sonrió Izuku notando como las mejillas de su padre se ponían rojas

-apenas nos cocimos hoy, ¿no sería ir muy rápido?- pregunto un muy muy avergonzado Toshinori

-yo solo sugerí ver películas- y el peliverde se puso a reír como loco, sabía que estaba en un hospital y no podía ser tan escandaloso pero no creía que su padre quiera ir a tercera base con ese otro hombre

-no te rías- y Toshinori le aventó la cuchara en su rostro a ver si así se callaba porque estaba poniéndolo cada vez más rojo

-hacen buena pareja, tu todo musculoso y el muy delgado, además creo que es guapo- menciono el menor

-¿verdad que si?- sonrió el rubio viendo a su hijo con los ojitos brillantes causándole ternura a Izuku, si así se veía el cuándo se emocionaba ahora entendía a Shōto por querer comérselo a besos cada que era si de tierno

Después de una breve platica sobre Nighteye, Midoriya regreso a casa, vio los zapatos de su novio a la entrada y un par más que no reconoció del todo, solo sabía que era un talla pequeña.

-llegue a casa- anuncio dejando la mochila a un lado y sus zapatos

-estoy en la cocina- contesto Todoroki

Shōto no estaba solo, estaba con su hermana quien había llevado la invitación para su boda, ambos contestaron que irían pasara lo que pasara. La chica se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro y esperando verlos en su fiesta.

Midoriya se dejó cae en el sillón olvidando por completo el anuncio de su especialidad, pero a Shōto no se le había olvidado así que después de apagar la estufa y dejar enfriar el curry se sentó al lado de su novio tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos.

-¿si te aceptaron en la especialidad?- pregunto el bicolor

-sí, me aceptaron- y como si le hubieran dado cafeína la energía de Izuku se fue a los cielos, abrazo a su novio y le contó como había pasado todo

\- felicidades Izu, supongo que solo podrás faltar en tus celos, ¿no?- le pregunto sabiendo si podría dejar los supresores definitivamente o no

-sip, me dijeron que solo daban cuatro días pero que tenía que pedir los apuntes y todo, como es menos tiempo es más difícil- murmuro nervioso Izuku

Ya había hablado sobre dejar los supresores, por el bienestar del cuerpo de Izuku y por qué ahora estaba enlazado y tenía pareja, tenía con quien pasar esos días de celo con alguien. Pero por la escuela no sabía si podría o no, eran tres años y además ya empezaba a trabajar con Toshinori, eran muchas responsabilidades y no quería dejarlas por su celo, no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a hablar en voz baja siendo escuchado atentamente por Todoroki.

-si no quieres podemos pedir solo que te cambien la dosis a una menor- interrumpió el bicolor

-¿qué?- pregunto Izuku saliendo de su trance

-todo lo que murmurabas Izu- contestó suspirando el otro chico recordando que Shinsou le había advertido sobre el hábito de su novio

-¿crees que sea lo correcto?- pregunto el peliverde notando la mirada algo triste de su alfa

-si tu no quieres dejarlos no te voy a obligar, soy tu pareja pero no voy a imponerte mi voluntad, ni lo que recomiendan los médicos, ni lo que dicen tus adres- hablo Shōto sin percatarse que no eran las palabras más delicadas

-disculpa por no querer que nadie más note mi aroma o que quiera faltar y perder clases solo para pasar mi celo contigo encerrado en la habitación- contesto molesto Izuku soltando las manos de su novio

-no me refería a eso Izuku, solo que sabes que no es sano seguir con los supresores y menos si ya tienes pareja- Shōto contesto algo frustrado, ¿acaso su novio no entendía que era por su bien?

-¡ya lo sé!- grito el peliverde parándose del sillón- pero mi escuela es más importante en estos momentos que encerrarme en la habitación contigo- vio al chico frente suyo con enojo

-lo entiendo Izuku, solo que no quiero que tengas problemas con tus órganos reproductores, tomar supresores tantos años pueden producir quistes y…- Shōto se cayó al oír los gritos de su normalmente calmado omega

-¡no me vengas a hablar de medicina tu que aún no acabas tu carrera y ni medico eres, se las consecuencias de ese medicamento!- grito Izuku apretando sus manos en puños

-oh discúlpame señor cerebrito por no querer adelantar materias y seguir en mi carrera infravalorada para usted, los enfermeros no sabemos de medicamentos ni enfermedades ¿cierto?- y ahí Todoroki se levantó del sillón encarnado al enojado peliverde

-no quise decir eso Sho…- Midoriya se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde

-yo solo me preocupo por tu salud, se más de lo que crees sobre los omegas y los medicamentos, mi propia hermana tuvo quistes y ¿quién crees que le dijo que eran los medicamentos que tomaba? Seguramente no yo ¿verdad? Solo son un estudiante de enfermería- Shōto era calmado pero cuando se enojaba no lo hacía a medias- no te digo que te encierres conmigo en el cuarto a tener sexo la 24 horas, si quieres hasta me voy de la casa en tu celo para no ser una molestia pero esos medicamentos no son sanos, ve y pregúntale a Toshinori- era un sermón que le cayó como balde de agua fría al pecoso, estaba viendo una faceta desconocida para él y no sabía cómo tratar con ella

-sé que solo buscas lo mejor para mi Shōto pero entiende que me preocupan más mis clases en estos momentos, n quiero faltar a ninguna y menos por esas causas irrelevantes- el peliverde se pasó sus manos por sus despeinados rizos

-si tu salud es una causa irrelevante haz lo que quieras, te lo dije, no te voy a obligar a nada, si quieres provocarte quistes, infertilidad o problemas para tener hijos hazlo, no me vuelvo a preocupar por tus supresores- Shōto se dio la vuelta y tomo su cartera, sus llaves y su teléfono celular pro mejor decido dejarlo

-Shōto, espera- al ver que se iba no pudo evitar correr y tomar su mano siendo rechazado

-déjame solo Izuku, necesito tiempo para comprender que tu estudio es más importante que lo que te pase físicamente, creí que te ayudaría de alguna manera el tener pareja, pero creo que fue algo erróneo- y sin eso Shōto salió del departamento


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku se quedó quieto viendo la puerta, Shōto lo haba dejado, a las 9 de la noche, se dejó cae en el silo sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, tomo su teléfono y le llamo a Shinsou quien al oír el tono lloroso de su amigo no dudo en ir corriendo a su casa.

En ese momento quería matar a Shōto por haber dejado a si a su amigo pero al escuchar toda la historia quiso ahorcar a su amigo, ambos eran idiotas, demasiado idiotas.

-Izuku, los supresores son malos y lo sabes, pero también son válidos tus motivos, ambos tienen la razón en ciertas cosas- suspiro el pelimorado- pero no creo que sea bueno poner los estudios por encima de tu salud, cuatro das no harán que repruebes la especialidad y lo sabes, conoces de huesos más que nadie- regaño el chico a su amigo

-pero si esos días hacen exámenes o hay trabajos importantes o…- e Izuku empezó a desvariar de nuevo

-los exámenes los puedes hacer otro día, los trabajos los entregas desde antes, no es como si no te hubiera pasado antes- y ahí fue cuando Izuku entendió que había metido la pata

-¿crees que Shōto siga queriendo seguir conmigo?- pregunto temeroso el pecoso

-ve y pregúntaselo tú mismo idiota, prácticamente se fue para no seguir peleando contigo, si eso no es amor, no sé qué es- intento tranquilizar al otro

-no sé dónde buscarlo, jamás había pasado esto- vio aterrado a Shinsou

-pues en un hotel no lo encontraras, tal vez un parque o un restaurante- sugirió el pelimorado

-mejor espero que el regrese, no quiero tampoco presionarlo- contesto suspirando sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

-lo que no quiere es llorar en un sitio público- rió disimuladamente el beta acariciando los rizos rebeldes de su amigo

Shinsou se fue dejando al peliverde sentado en el sillón abrazado sus piernas viendo por la ventana como la nieve comenzaba a caer, de la nada oyó como la puerta era abierta y varias maldiciones por el frio que venían de a boca de su novio.

-Izuku/Shōto- hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo

El bicolor se acercó y le entrego un recipiente de unicel, extrañado el peliverde lo tomo y al abrirlo vio que había Katsudon y una pequeña notita en la tapa pidiendo perdón.

-fui a comer soba fría y pedí para ti, espero no se haya enfriado- confeso Todoroki

-gracias Sho, perdóname también a mí por…-intento decir Izuku pero una mano fue a dar a sus labios

-lo que elijas hacer está bien para mi Izuku, relámete estoy bien con cualquier opción- hablo el bicolor regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-Shōto- Izuku dejo el katsudon a un lado y se abalanzó sobre su novio llorando en su pecho, ¿que había hecho para tener un novio tan bueno como él?

-cómelo antes de que se enfrié y vamos a dormir, está empezando a hacer frio y no quiero que nos enfermemos- sonrió Todoroki acariciando las mejillas húmeda por el llanto de su omega

Después de tomar una ducha se fueron a la cama, Izuku comió mientras era abrazado por Todoroki, mas dormidos que despierto se lavaron sus dientes y se durmieron. El día siguiente al ser sábado se quedaron en la cama todo el día, nevaba afuera pero ellos se sentían tan cálidos que no necesitaban más que estar acurrucados entre las sabanas y mantas.

No hubo necesidad de volvió a tocar el tema de los celos, supresores y clases cuando a un mes de iniciar el celo le llego a Izuku, esos días apenas y salían de la cama, y ninguno se arrepintió de haber faltado a clases.

Toshinori se enteró de ese pequeño problema tiempo después regañándolos a ambos por ser tan inmaduros pero alegrándose de que lo hubieran resulto y ya estuvieran bien las cosas.

Al Izuku entrar a trabajar en las tardes se veían cada vez menos, a veces sabia días en los que ni se veían. En ese tiempo Toshinori le contaba su avances con Nighteye a Izuku, estaba emocionado porque ya habían salido varias veces y hasta habían quedado de verse ese día para hacer maratón de películas, Izuku animaba al rubio a confesarle sus sentimiento al omega, porque si de algo que se había enterado era que aquel señor era omega, tenía dos años menos que su padre y que al parecer también tenía sentimientos por él.

Esa noche al llegar a su casa vio la luz prendida de la cocina, era ya muy tarde y se le hacía extraño el que Todoroki estuviera despierto, cuando llego lo vio dormido en la mesa, había dos platos de ramen ya frio y unas velas blancas ya totalmente consumidas. Como si de un relámpago se tratase recordó que día era, ese da le había prometido a Shōto volver temprano para celebrar que cumplían cuatro meses juntos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos movió al bicolor logrando despertarlo, Shōto vio asustado a su novio pues ya lloraba y se disculpaba por ser tan distraído y tonto y olvidadizo y todo lo malo del mundo. El alfa lo abrazo y beso su coronilla, intentando tranquilizarlo.

-me quede dormido porque tuve varios exámenes, no te sientas culpable Izuku- intentó animarlo

-pero yo lo olvide- dijo entre lágrimas el pecoso

-siempre lo podemos recalentar, además, yo también olvide que hoy tu turno terminaba tarde- intento disculparse pues era cierto, había hecho planes sin recordar eso

-somos unos tontos- rió Izuku secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter

-lo somos

Y en la madrugada terminaron cenando entre frases cariñosas y relatos de su día.


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo fue pasando, lo días se convirtieron en meses y cuando menos se los esperaban ya había cumplido un año juntos, ese año se había pasado volando, aun recordaban como si fuera ayer la fiesta en la que no sabían si se llegarían enamorar o no. Izuku tenía manías extrañas pero Shōto no se quedaba atrás y aun así se amaban, había peleas, gritos y muchas veces en las que Shōto termino comiendo soba en el restaurant 24 horas, pero ninguna de esas veces mermo sus sentimientos.

Hasta un día Izuku se puso celoso por una amiga de la infancia de Shōto que llego de improvisto y se quedó unos días con ellos, ese día Izuku no había querido ni ver a Shōto porque creía que Momo estaba enamora da él y que él le había correspondido en algún tiempo. Claro que todo eran historias que el mismo peliverde se haca en su mente y fue hasta la misma Momo quien le dijo que no era cierto, que ella quería a Todoroki como amigo, habían estado juntos toda su infancia y le contó anécdotas del Todoroki niño llegando así a ser buenos amigos.

Y Shōto no podía estar más enamorado de su omega, era lindo, inteligente, llorón pero con una sonrisa que te dejaba ciego, y lo mejor de todo, estaba igual de enamorado que él.

Toshinori empezó una relación son Nighteye y no pasaron ni dos meses y ya se estaban casado, las revistas se volvieron locas al verlos salir del registro civil usando anillos a juego y trajes blancos, Izuku se enojó con su padre por no haberle dicho que las cosas iban tan rápido pero se contentó al ser invitado a su pequeña fiesta.

Eventualmente Izuku y Shōto se casaron, no hicieron ni fiesta, solo firmaron el acta y listo, no querían hacer nada, solo faltaba ser esposos legalmente porque desde su enlazamiento lo habían sido física y casi que mentalmente, se amaban y el hecho de haberse enlazado sin conocer mas que sus nombres no lo veían como errores, tal vez lo era al haber sido anticipado pero su encuentro se iba a dar y seguramente iban a terminar enamorado y enlazados, igual que como estaban en esos momentos.

Fin


End file.
